A Helping Hand
by letsgodullahan
Summary: When Jared and Evan are having a hard time to come in contact with their feelings for each other, it's up to their dearest friends to help them out.


AN: I'm not part of the DEH fandom, so the characters are most likely going to be ooc.

Happy Birthday Ella!

* * *

" _So, what happened to your arm?"_

" _Oh, I um, I fell out of a tree actually."_

 _Connor laughs._

" _You fell out of a tree? That is just the saddest fucking thing I've ever heard." Connor says, a hint of laughter still in his voice. "Oh, my God."_

 _Trying to make himself not seem as weird as Connor thinks he is, Evan tries to laugh along._

" _I know," Evan says, a bit sheepishly._

 _Connor looked down at Evan's cast and noticed that it was blank._

" _No one's signed your cast."_

" _No, I know."_

 _There was a moment's hesitation._

" _I'll sign it." Connor insisted._

 _Evan looked at Connor, shocked._

" _Oh. Um… you don't have to."_

" _Do you have a Sharpie?"_

 _Evan reluctantly pulled out a Sharpie and gave it to Connor. He watched as Connor largely, wrote his name on his cast, completely covering an entire side of it. Once he was done, Evan looked at the name scribbled on his cast and tried to hide a look of dissatisfaction on his face._

" _Oh, great. Thanks." Evan said, trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice._

 _They both looked at each other._

" _Now we can both pretend that we have friends."_

* * *

That's how it all started.

At first, Jared was the only person Evan had as a friend, or as Jared like to put it, a "family friend". But soon after that encounter, he and Connor also became friends, making him, Connor and Jared a group of buddies. Although it seemed like the most unimaginable thing that could ever happen, to everyone's surprise, it did.

Evan realized that he and Connor weren't that different. They both had trouble making friends because they were considered losers and freaks. Evan having anxiety and Connor being a druggie. However, after the incident in the library, Evan realized there was more to Connor Murphy than just getting high off weed. With this thought in mind, Evan decided to try to get to know more about Connor.

As the weeks went on, Evan tried talking to Connor whenever he got the chance to, trying his best to at least become acquaintances with him, but he either got the cold shoulder or, occasionally, pushed away.

By now, Evan would've already given up, but he didn't. He _couldn't_. He knew how Connor felt, he understood all too well. He needed this, they both did.

So Evan persisted on until his efforts finally paid off and Connor actually started talking back to him, instead of ignoring him or making a snarky remark.

Slowly, their friendship grew stronger and they became friends, along with Jared. And eventually Alana joined their group, as well as Zoe as time went on.

This change in Evan's life affected him greatly, in a good way. His anxiety got better and his mannerisms and occasional stuttering became less noticeable.

Connor also benefited from their friendship as well. Although he still did drugs, he didn't do do it as often as he used to. He also gradually started becoming a better person, but is still pretty damn emo.

The five friends were currently at the Murphy's hanging out and enjoying each other's company, talking about whatever random subject came to mind.

"...When they found me, they brought me to the hospital and told me I had a broken arm," Evan said, telling the everyone how he broke his arm, leaving out certain details.

"When they pushed the bone back in place, it hurt _a lot_." He continued, looking at his cast.

"That's what she said." Jared remarked, making everyone laugh.

"I swear, ninety percent of the things you say are sexual." Evan retorts, his face slightly red. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Whatever dude," Jared replied. "You're so prude, you're probably gay. I bet you have the hots for Connor because he's the only one who signed your cast."

Was it just Evan, or did Jared have a jealous edge to his voice when he said that.

"Dude, what the fuck." Connor deadpanned.

Jared shrugged.

"It's been fun, but I'm leaving. Anyone need a ride?" Jared asked.

Evan immediately stood up.

"I do."

"No one? Okay." Jared said, about to walk away.

"Please? My mom doesn't want me home late." Evan reasoned.

"Fine, but you're sitting in the back."

Evan gave him a look that clearly said 'Dude, what the hell!' but Jared just ignored it, causing Evan to start protesting.

The both of them started bickering and didn't stop until they left, leaving the house quiet, until someone broke the silence.

"They are so gay for each other." Connor said, taking a hit of weed.

"Connor, you dick, why would you say that?" Zoe said, irritated.

"Calm your tits, Zoe. I didn't mean it as an insult." Connor defended. "I mean, it's pretty obvious."

"I agree. Did you hear the jealous edge Jared had when he was talking about Connor having a crush on Evan?" Alana said. "He either likes Evan or has some kind of problem with Connor."

"Now that you mention it, I guess I see it." Zoe replied. "Whenever Jared says something, I notice that Evan _always_ makes a comment."

"Yeah, and whenever Evan is talking, Jared always makes some snarky remark after." Alana stated. "He's obviously hiding his true feelings."

"I'm telling you, they're a bunch of closet pervs." Connor said, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

The two girls looked at each other, then back at Connor.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"You know, when a person is gay and then they try to hide their gayness and stuff by saying they're not." Connor answered.

Both Alana and Zoe looked at Connor with confused expressions.

He's definitely high.

"It's called being a closet case, Connor." Zoe said, aghast.

"A closet perv is something completely different." Alana added.

Connor glared at the two girls.

"Whatever," he muttered, taking another hit.

Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, they're obviously not going to do anything about it unless we help."

"Are you sure?" Alana asked. "They're both really stubborn and I don't think-"

"How hard could it be!?" Connor blurted out. "Just lock the two idiots in a room and make them confess."

Zoe was about to start talking about how stupid that was plan until an idea came to her.

"You know what? That actually gives me an idea."

* * *

The next day after school, their plan was set into motion.

Evan walked to his locker after last period and opened it, finding folded up note fall to his feet.

He bent down to grab it and opened it up without a moment's hesitation.

 _Meet me at the computer lab after last period. We need to talk. -Jared_

Evan raised his eyebrows in surprise.

This seems so unlike Jared. What does he want to talk about anyway?

Evan tossed the note in his locker then shut it closed, making his way to the computer lab.

* * *

Jared was already there by the time Evan arrived.

"Hey Jared," Evan greeted. "What's shakin'?"

Jared made a face. "Do me a favor and never say that again. Ever."

Evan simply shrugged. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Check your head, dumbass. You're the one who wanted to meet. I got your note."

"What? But I never-"

Evan's monologue was cut short when both of them heard the door slam shut and the distinctive noise of a lock turning.

Both teens ran to the door and began pounding on the door.

"Hey! What the fuck?!" Jared yelled.

They continued pounding until they caught a whiff of something.

Was that weed?

Jared banged on the door. "Is that fucking you, Connor?!"

"Maybe," came Connor's bored tone from the other side of the door. "What's it to you?"

Jared sighed in irritation.

"Hey, I don't think you should be smoking that in school." Evan said, completely concerned about a whole other situation.

"Shut up, Evan." Connor retorted.

Jared shook the door handle.

"Connor, let us out!"

"Sorry, I'm afraid we can't do that." said another voice.

"Alana, is that you?" Evan asked

"I'm here too." came Zoe's voice.

Jared smacked the door in frustration.

"Opened the door, you dumb fucks! I don't want to be stuck here with this tree nerd."

Evan tapped Jared's shoulder. "Um, actually, I prefer to be called a tree _extraordinaire_."

Jared shot the tree lover a look, causing him to shut up.

"If you want to leave," Connor began. "You guys need to stop being a bunch of closet pervs-"

"Closet cases." Zoe corrected.

"Shut the fuck up Zoe, I'm trying to explain it to them."

Alana sighed as both siblings began bickering.

"What Connor was trying to say-" Alana continued. "-was that we're not letting you out until you guys tell each other how you really feel."

"W-what?" Evan muttered.

Jared sighed loudly in exasperation. "This is stupid, just open the damn door!"

Silence.

"Hello?!"

Silence.

"Uh, Jared. I think they left." Evan stated

"I know, idiot."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"So…" Evan began.

Jared rubbed his hands over his face. "What the hell could you possibly want?"

Evan shrugged.

"Well they said they won't let us out until we tell each other how we feel. So why don't we do that?"

Jared scoffed.

"Yeah, like I'd have feelings for you." Jared said. "Even if I did, it's not like I would _tell_ you."

Evan had a ghost of a smile on his face.

"W-well, I'm going to be honest." he began. "I-I…..uhh..I kinda...um…"

Jared stared at him. "Well, spit it out."

Evan sighed, trying to get himself together.

"I-I...I can't stop thinking about you Jared. I keep thinking of all the encounters we've had and I realize I love spending time with you." Evan said, his face red. "I'm sure you feel the same way?"

Jared turned his back to Evan.

"As if I could like a tree geek like you. We're just family friends. Also, what you said was so cheesy it hurts."

Evan's eyes downcasted. "Is that really how you feel?"

"A hundred percent." Jared answered. "You barely ever cross my mind."

Jared hesitated, then muttered, "Well….maybe sometimes when I'm bored…"

Evan's eyes lit up as he stared at Jared's back.

"And sometimes in class. Wait no, actually, _a lot_ during class. Even when I'm eating sometimes. Man! You even manage to worm your way into my dreams!" Jared whirled around to face Evan. "Can you stop fucking doing that?! It's super annoying!"

Evan smiled gently at his family friend. "I guess I'm not the only one."

Jared turned his slightly red face away.

"But that doesn't mean I like you." he said, avoiding eye contact.

"You're right, Jared. That's because you _love_ me!" Evan said playfully as he attempted to hug him.

"As if, get off me." Jared said, pushing Evan off him.

Evan smiled.

He actually told Jared how he felt. What was even better was that Jared felt the same way! He can deny it as many times as he wants, but Evan knows his true feelings.

"We should hang out tomorrow after school. Just the two of us." Evan suggested.

"Eh, maybe. If I'm not busy." Jared replied.

He says that, but everyone knows he wants to.

Both Evan and Jared's heads jerked towards the door when they heard it bust open.

Zoe and Alana stood at the door as Connor waltzed in, clearly high.

"Ha! Told you fuckers my plan would work!" Connor announced.

"Were you guys there the whole time?" Evan asked.

Zoe nodded. "I'm happy for you guys."

Jared scoffed. "Yeah, whatever."

"Uh guys, this is great and all, but we should probably get Connor out of here before he gets suspended. Again." Alana said.

With that, everyone quickly pushed Connor out of the building, hoping no teacher would spot them on the way out.

Needless to say, Jared and Evan were very lucky to have these goofs as friends.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the crappy ending and the crappy story in general. But I hope you all enjoyed! Happy Birthday Ela Bola!


End file.
